Series 4 Episode 1
Yōkai! Miage-Nyūdō is the first episode of the 1996 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Yōko Matsuoka as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Shigeru Chiba as Nezumi-Otoko *Keiko Yamamoto as Sunakake-Babaa *Kōzō Shioya as Konaki-Jijii *Chinami Nishimura as Neko-Musume *Naoki Tatsuta as Ittan-Momen, Nurikabe ;Recurring *Konomi Maeda as Yūko Murakami *Yūsuke Numata as Jun Tanimoto *Mami as Shōta Suzuki ;Guest *Shigezō Sasaoka as Company President *Michitaka Kobayashi as Secretary *Tamie Minami as Girl *Yonehiko Kitagawa as Miage-Nyūdō Synopsis Somewhere in a forest at a strange house, an eyeball is in his bath, as it gets cold he asks his son Kitarō to pour hot water in it. He does so and his father enjoys his bath in his teacup. Kitarō interrupts him, asking that he would like to eat soon. A pair of boys named Jun and Shōta are discussing if they should move their bird house to Nyūdō Swamp, as construction work is being done. Jun complains how adults are hypocritical, who tells them to take care of nature, noting that they will not be able to catch bugs anymore. Shōta states that it is how things are in the modern world, when Jun notices the absence of Yūko and claims that she will be late for the morning assembly. Meanwhile Yūko is at the tree where the birdhouse is held, asking the bird if it will be able to find its home after they move it. The noises of the construction scare the bird away, making Yūko remark that she really is losing her home. A black car drives through the construction and the boss exits it finding the drained Nyūdō Swamp, one of his subordinates call him about finding a small shrine, explaining that the locals did not give him a clear answer about it. The boss assumes that his subordinate is telling him that it is cursed, making him state that they are behind schedule and kicks the shrine away to finish the construction. At the school the students are cleaning, when they see an innumerable amount birds flying away. Jun wonders what could cause this, while Yūko realizes that they are coming from Nyūdō Swap and ponders if their bird has flew away as well. She visits the birdhouse later, thinking where the birds had went to and looks at the construction site. Bubbles start forming in Nyūdō Swamp and becomes more violent as the construction continues, eventually forming a whirlpool. A wind starts blows through the construction vehicles, when they and the works start floating, much to the alarm of Yūko as she sees a large figure. Just as soon as it appears the figure quickly vanishes, causing everything to fall back on the ground. Yūko goes around to check and feels something watching her from behind, she turns around and finds nothing. The police arrive to investigate while the subordinate informs his horrified boss that the construction workers had mysteriously disappeared. Yūko decides to confront the boss, with her friends following her, telling him that she saw what had transpired. The boss does not believe her and tells her to go away, but someone from the crowd joins them, whose repulsive odor makes everyone cover their noses in disgust. The man introduces himself as Nezumi-Otoko, an attorney that specializes in paranormal cases and claims that this was the work of a yōkai. The boss believes him to be a shady conman, yelling at him to leave and scares him off, but not before Nezumi-Otoko tells him that he will regret his decision. In their class of 4-3, Jun asks Yūko if she actually saw what she claimed, when she senses something watching her in the classroom, but he dismisses this and claims it is just her imagination. She sits and asks if the two have heard about the "Yōkai Post", where if strange phenomenons are happening then you must send a letter through it and a boy named GeGeGe no Kitarō will come. She is thinking of sending a letter, but they think that it is just a rumor and question where it could be. After school, Yūko walks by herself when she suddenly finds a tiny man behind her, she blinks and he disappears. Terrified, she starts running but a giant figure appears infront of her and starts sucking the air around her, leaving behind her bag and hat. The next day, her classmates are gossiping about her disappearance, one girl stating that she had vanished in thin air. Jun decides that he and Shōta should send a letter through the Yōkai Post, they go to the bamboo grove behind the abandoned Morin Temple where they find Yōkai Post. A Bake-Garasu delivers their letter and perches on a branch by the GeGeGe House. Three days have passed but no one has arrived, the two presuming that Kitarō does not exist. However they start hearing sounds from a tunnel, where a boy appears who asks if they are the ones who sent the letter. They do not believe that he is strong and wonders if they can really trust him, when the eyeball appears from his hair, who states that they can trust him and introduces himself as Medma-Oyaji. Kitarō senses the yōkai aura from behind the elementary school, which reminds Jun that construction in Nyūdō Swamp has begun again. Believing that it is not a good sign, Medama-Oyaji tells his son that they have to get there quick. At Nyūdō Swamp, Nezumi-Otoko is persuading the boss by giving him half off of his offer, but he is still adamant about trusting him. A whirlpool forms again in the swamp where the construction fly up and fall again. The figure reveals himself and scolds them for defiling his home, now horrified the boss decides to give anything Nezumi-Otoko wants, he tries to negotiate with the yōkai, but they are sucked by the figure as well. Kitarō and the boys arrive late, which Medama-Oyaji explains that Nyūdō Swamp is the home of Miage-Nyūdō, who sealed away by a great priest. Kitarō asks why he is doing this, which he answers that he is teaching the humans a lesson for their barbaric and disrespectful ways. Miage-Nyūdō has enough of this, planning to use Kitarō as fodder for his spiritual power and begins inhaling the air. Kitarō tells the boys to runs, while Miage-Nyūdō chases after him. The boys hide within the school, where a tiny Miage-Nyūdō asks them where Kitarō is and grows larger. Kitarō kicks his geta at him, where he soon exits the building through a window and swallows Kitarō. Within the stomach Kitarō finds Nezumi-Otoko and others who were swallowed, Yūko asks if he is going to save them and he recognizes her from her friends. They try to formulate a plan to get out, while Mige-Nyūdō is chasing after the two boys. When Shōta trips, just as he is about to be caught, the ground shakes and Nurikabe appears, along with Neko-Musume, Sunakake-Babaa and Konaki-Jijii. Miage-Nyūdō inhales more air and blows at Nurikabe, unintentionally freeing Kitarō, who is caught by Ittan-Momen. Miage-Nyūdō is in great pain and is unable to exhale, which Kitarō explains that he blocked his throat with his Chanchanko and fires his hair needles at his swollen stomach. This causes him to explode, freeing the humans who are caught by Nurikabe, while Ittan-Momen catches Yūko. Medama-Oyaji informs Kitarō that Miage-Nyūdō had escaped back to Nyūdō Swamp, he asks Sunakake-Babaa who is ready and holds a jar. He explains that in order to seal him, they must call his name and when he answers, they have to say "Miage-Nyūdō, I've seen past you". They corner him when he reaches the swamp and seals him within the jar. The three children thank him for his help, Kitarō asks his father on what to do with Miage-Nyūdō, which he suggests that they let him sleep somewhere deep within the mountains as yōkai are at home with nature. Neko-Musume claws Nezumi-Otoko's face for complaining, since if it was not for Kitarō he would have been stuck in Miage-Nyūdō's stomach. The yōkai start leaving one by one, Yūko thanking Kitarō once more, while the subordinate asks his boss that they should go home now, the boss still fazed from the experience chuckles on his knees. Kitarō smiles as they fly away. Characters in order of appearance #Kitarō #Bake-Garasu #Shōta Suzuki #Jun Tanimoto #Yūko Murakami #Boss #Subordinate #Police Officer (Salaryman Yamada) #Nezumi-Otoko #Miage-Nyūdō #Nurikabe #Neko-Musume #Sunakake-Babaa #Konaki-Jijii #Ittan-Momen }} Navigation Category:1996 Episodes